


A Trip to France

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, France (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: After Amber's parents cancel their plans for a vacation, Andi invites her on her and her family's vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to the user on Tumblr who gave me the idea

Amber knew that her family holiday vacation would be a great time until she got set up and with missing work for 2 weeks, cause that's how long the vacations usually be. And it was also the only time her parents never fought over the problems they had all the time. When her father lost his job he started drinking, and her mother went insane every day. But she couldn't be expecting this to happen. Her father said, "Look, daughter, I heard you've been mean to people." Her mother said, "Shut up Harold." Harold said, "Don't tell me what do vile woman." Her mother said, "Amber the real reason we wanted to talk to you is... Dammit, Harold." Harold shouted, "What the hell do you want Whitney." Whitney said, "Amber we'll talk later." Amber nodded, "Ok I'll just go til dad calms down and isn't drunk."Amber started thinking, "I wonder what they want to talk to me about because it seems important, I'll go back in a few hours, it gives me time to figure out what it would be about." After a few hours, Amber went back and her dad was sober, "OK Amber the bad news is we have to cancel the trip due to financial reasons." Amber frowned, "OK why would you cancel it." Harold sighed, "When I lost my job I couldn't even get out of bed now we don't have any money to go to Seattle this year." Amber stood up, "Oh that's fine, totally fine you know what I'm going to talk with Andi and I'll be back later." Whitney nodded, "Ok but don't stay out too late." Amber said, "Ha sure...not." With that Amber left to see Andi.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, when Amber was talking to Andi, "Look I wanted to talk to you about something, my parents have canceled the annual trip to Seattle to see some family and I'm mad about it." Andi said, "I know how you feel." Amber nodded, "Now I have to deal with my problems at home and shit and it won't be fun." Andi said, "Amber, tell me what's wrong." Amber said, "Can we do it later, I just need some support right now, ok I want to tell you, when my father lost his job he hasn't got back out there and with my job which can't help our money crisis it hurts and now we got to stay here over that stupid money problem now I'm pissed." Andi thought of something, "Maybe you can join me and my parent's on our vacation." Amber smiled, "You serious?" Andi nodded, "Yep." Amber said, "Ok I'll go to get away from my parents who fight every 30 minutes since he lost his job."


	3. Chapter 3

Andi knew that she and Amber would get closer during the trip. When Amber should up she said, "Ok so where are we going?" Andi said, "France." Amber smiled, "Are you seriously kidding me?" Andi shook her head, "We are going to France." Amber nodded, "Why so romantic?" Andi said, "I just thought it would be nice to visit.' Amber shrugged, "At least it'll give us the bonding time we deserve without him ruining it." Andi said in a confused tone, "Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry a short chapter but trust me the next one will be longer


	4. New Story?

Sorry but my mind is lost with this story. New Ambi story tonight.


End file.
